


A Wannabe's Fairytale

by ValienceIsKey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValienceIsKey/pseuds/ValienceIsKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, are you all ready for a corny story? Hey, it might not be as corny as you think. Let's describe it cornily though, eh?</p><p>Once upon a time, a teenage girl named Helena moved to a new school hoping to move on. Accidently on purpose, a band of wannabes intrude her bubble of self-confinement, asking her if she would care to join them on a certain.. mission. She had no idea what she would get herself into. Heartbreaks, tantrums, mistakes.</p><p>And maybe there will be a happy ending. The easiest ending? Perhaps not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wannabe's Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi.. I'm new to A03, but I do write a lot over on LiveJournal! I'd thought I'd give this a shot..
> 
> Don't be put off because it's not a slash fic. This story is my favourite story that I've written, and I can't wait to share it with you all. A lot of twists to come!

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_**Dear Mr. Cemetery,** _

_**My name is Helena Anne Lane. I am 16 years old. I have formely lived in London, then San Diego, and recently I have moved to New Jersey, and I obviously I need to finish my last two acedemic years, which is why I am enrolling here.** _

She paused in thought, sucking on the tip of her pen. What else was she meant to say?

**_My mother still lives in England, and my father in San Diego, and I now live with my Aunt and Uncle here. There's various reasons due to a family crisis-_ **

What, should she just come right out and say it?

**_There's various reasons due to a family crisis. ~~By that, I mean that I have depression and my family can't fucking handle it. My mum fucking abadoned my every night to go to parties and my dad beat me. I used to be anorexic. So yeah, quite a fuck load of reasons, eh?~~_ **

**_There's various reasons due to a family crisis, but I am looking to start a new chapter in my life._ **

She grit her teeth in agony, trying to stop any form of tears or anger escaping. The fucking irony of it.

**_In my spare time I write songs. I love music. I play the guitar and piano, plus I sing a bit. If there is any form of extra curricular activities at Carcerem Academy then I would be happy to bring my efforts in._ **

That sounds lame.

**_I enjoy music, but I want to take my learning to a different level, and I hope that your school could bring that to me._ **

Ha.

**_Please consider me to join your academy._ **

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

**_Helena Lane_ **

**_Guardian Child of Casper and Tyler White_ **

 

**_\--_ **

 

This was ridiculous anyway. The pupil themself has to write the application form and _not_  the adult? What sense is in that? But Helena needed this more than anything. If she couldn't get into this academy then she would have to go to the local skanky high school, and she didn't want that. Every time she's been bullied within an inch of her life, constantly being called an "emo" or "cutter" or shit like that. She winced at the thought of it. She couldn't go back there, she had moved all these times to start over, to become someone new. She had dyed and cut her hair and changed her dress sense each time, changing her image and _attempting_  to change her state of mind, but someone always found out about her secret and spread the word. " _Oh my god, have you heard about Helena!? She cuts herself, she, like, makes herself throw up and shit." "Oh wow, what a loser." "She's such an emo, eurgh." "Grungy scum."_

That's all she got her entire life. She was hoping that this time it was different. She wanted to meet new friends, she wanted a happy life, but she just never felt wanted. She had always put her image first to be liked, but it never worked.

She opened her letterbox (or mailbox as the Americans called it) and placed the application form in, and shut it. She stared at her reflection in the blue plastic, admiring her newest appearance. It was her favourite so far. Way better than her bleach blonde pixie crop she had in England, and the long black straight hair she had in San Diego. Now, it was bright red on the top with purple underneath and in her fringe. It was messy, but it was the right kind of messy. She really did it like it, it was probably the only thing she liked about herself. Helena deeply hoped that she wouldn't be known as weird for having it though, she didn't want to be the only vibrant one. Yet with her black hair she got called a goth, she couldn't please anyone. Fucking no-one.

She began to walk back towards her new home, wondering if the teens at the school would be different. She wondered if they would tease her for her accent or unfamiliar knowledge of American Culture or whatever. She wondered if someone had the same music taste as her, or had the same dress style. She just wondered if she would be _liked_  for fuck's sake.

Wondering. It's a stupid way that the mind does. "Wondering" things that don't make a difference in the life cycle or fate, it's like a pathetic version of hope.

Thoughts aside, she reached into her jeans pocket for her keys.. but they weren't there? She swore loudly, realising that she had probably left them inside. Her aunt and uncle was out, so her only options were to break in, or wait outside and look like an idiot.

But she didn't have a time to think as she heard someone breathing behind her.

She swore some more and abruptly turned around to see what perve she would be punching in the face. But a boy who looked about her age was facing her, holding up a set of keys in his hand. He kind of smiled awkwardly and held his hand out to her, shrugging his shoulders. Helena blushed a little as she realised she had in fact dropped them when she went to mail the letter.

"Erm, I was riding my bike and I saw you drop these outside your mailbox, thought I'd give them back to you..." he spoke, and Helena melted inside. The wind was messing up his overgrown black hair, and his hazel eyes had her boring grey ones on lock. His smile was so cute that she just wanted to press her lips to his and forget the fucking world. But she couldn't do that, she had just met the kid. Damn.

"Er, thanks. It's helpful." she replied awkwardly, and she picked up the keys off his palm, slightly touching his hand. It was so smooth..

 _Fucking hell Helena_ , she thought to herself, _you've never seen this guy before in your life?_

"No problem. You new here then? Haven't seen you around before." Oh wow, his fucking smile.

"Moved in at the weekend." Helena replied. She wasn't used to any guys attention, especially cute ones.

"Ah, cool. What school you going to?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. His hands were in his back pockets, and he was slightly sitting into his hip. Helena however, was standing awkwardly stiff, not knowing what do to with herself.

"Erm, er, ah, I just applied for Carcerem Academy. Literally, just now." she muttered, gesturing to her post/mailbox.

"Cool, I go there." he said, his eyes scanning her up and down, taking in her Misfits shirt, torn skinny jeans and battered grey converse. His eyes reached her hair and his eyes widened, and he looked like he was going to say something but decided not to.

Shit, he probably hates her hair.

"Hopefully I'll get in." She mentally face-palmed herself at how stupid she sounded.

"Yeah, cool. I'll see you around." he nodded, and he turned back around to venture towards the sidewalk. Helena was still standing there absent-mindedly. But then of course her mouth spoke before her brain could process the command, so she found herself shouting;

"Hey, erm, didn't catch your name? I'm Helena by the way." Why. What was she doing?

"Gerard." he said, and his eyes drifted up to her hair again. "Nice hair by the way." and with that, Gerard walked off with a nod.

Helena stared after the him until he turned a corner.

Fuck, she needed to get in that academy. Even if it killed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
